


You're sweet like candy in my veins

by Hellothere1816



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Louis, Enemies to Lovers, Harry is a Little Shit, Insecure Louis, M/M, Pining Louis, Sassy Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellothere1816/pseuds/Hellothere1816
Summary: Louis and Harry are roommates who hate each other until they don't.And the award to worst summary goes too...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written about larry even though I've been shipping them since the "up all night" days. They're just so precious and I didn't want to mess it up.

Louis couldn't believe he was finally going to college, he felt like an adult. He was away from his family in a whole new environment (and maybe he was a little bit scared... )  
He had already met this kid Niall when he was walking through the campus looking for his dorm. And he was nice enough to offer to show him his dorm. He was on his first year too but he had arrived a few days earlier so he was a already a bit familiar with the building.

Right now Louis was in front of his dorm room alone ( Niall had to take off to do something louis didn't care enough to listen) with a key in his hand and his luggage at his left on the floor ready to see the room he would be spending most of the next year in.

Has he unlocked the door he got his bags and put them inside and started inspecting the room. There where two beds in each corner one by the the window and other by the wall next to him. There were two desks opposite to the beds and a night stand nest to each bed. He then noticed another door in front of him that he assumed it would lead to the bathroom.  
The room wasn't nothing special but Louis liked it, he just hoped he would get along with his roommate.

Then the tiredness took over him so he plopped on the bed by the window face down.  
He was almost falling asleep when he heard a door open and the sound of footsteps. Has he turned his head to the side to see who it was he was mesmerised. By the foot of the bed stood a god... Uh guy with a towel warped lowly around his hips and was that a butterfly?! or a moth?! He had a lot of tattoos that contrasted with his pale skin. His chest was dripping maybe because his hair was soaked. And than Louis looked at guys face and he almost didn't get to appreciate his beautiful face before he noticed the guys expression.

"Who the fuck are you?" And that voice would follow louis in his dreams "And what the fuck are you doing in my bed?"

Louis got up has fast has he could "I'm Louis" and extended his hand"you're roommate..."

The guy rolled his eyes"whatever" and walked around Louis to go to his bed.

"Charming." Louis said to himself unamused

"What?"the guy was siting in his bed while looking at his phone.

"I asked what was your name?" Louis tried to disguise

"Harry" then he looked at Louis "and this is my bed, so don't lay on it like you own the place"

And now Louis was annoyed "excuse me?? Like I own the place? You're the one that already chose a bed without consulting me."

"Without consulting you? Who do you think you are?" Harry got up looking at Louis " I got here first so I chose my bed first"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise I was sharing a room with a toddler" Louis rolled his eyes

"Listen here you idiot, you don't wanna get on my bad side." Harry turned around and started getting dressed 

Louis turned his back to him "I'm terrified" and rolled his eyes again, he guessed it would be an habit around this guy

A couple minutes later the door opened and closed and Louis new that harry had left.

He than went to the bathroom to place his toothpaste and tooth brush on the counter when he noticed that harry had already his things everywhere. In the counter was his toothbrush and toothpaste along with a razor. In the shower he had put his shampoo, conditioner and soap. Has Louis looked through the cabinets under the counter he noticed that there was a body cream a hairbrush and and deodorant.  
In the floor was a pile of clothes that he assumed it was Harry's and scoffed. Then he started placing his own thing in the bathroom.

A few hours later louis already had organised his thing he even put a couple pictures in the nightstand when he started thinking about harry.  
How could someone so gorgeous have such a bad attitude. 

When his stomach growled he realised he hadn't eaten anything and that it was almost time for dinner so he decided to go out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Louis woke up in the mourning he looked at his side and realised that harry was soundly asleep in his bed. And Louis appreciated his beauty for bit, before he realised he was being creepy. He then got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower locking the door behind him.

10 minutes later Louis got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He then unlocked the door and went to his room.   
Before he could reach his bed. Harry grabbed his arm

"What do you want?" Louis yanked his arm back and took a fez steps back

"Im going to be late because of you." And harry took a step closer. "Because the little princess takes hours to get ready"

God he was annoying " I was literally ten minutes in the shower" Louis turned around to choose his outfit.  
When he heard the door click he knew that harry had gone to the bathroom.  
He started getting dressed and decided to wear a white t shirt and his black skinny jeans with his old vans.  
Has he got ready to leave harry walked in the room fully dressed

"Next time I'll go first" 

"Then wake up earlier" Louis said grabbing his phone

"I'm older than you, so you should respect me." Harry put himself in front of Louis.

"I'm almost eighteen so don't use that as an argument" 

Harry's eyes widened " your seventeen??" He laughed " you can't even drink.."

And Louis didn't like being teased "so you think you're really cool cause you are eighteen?!" Louis quicker his eyebrow

"No, love" harry smirked " I think I'm really cool because I'm twenty"

Than Louis took a fez steps closer till he could feel harry body heat and put his hand on harry shoulder. Looking in to his eyes " and you're still in your first year of uni, congratulations"  
Than grabbed his keys and left the room. 

"God this guy is unbelievable." Louis muttered to himself.   
Has he approached his class he took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down

When he entered the class he took a seat in the back, and waited while the room got fuller and the teacher arrived.

A couple minutes later someone took a seat next to him. When he turned his head to see who it was he noticed it was Niall.

"Hey mate." Louis couldn't help but smile when he heard the Irish kid "I noticed that you were here alone and I thought I would make you company, hope you don't mind."

"Nah, it's cool" 

The class went by pretty quickly with him and Niall talking the whole time. Louis had to admit that Niall was a really cool kid he even invited him for a party that night.

....

Later that night When Louis was finishing getting ready (he just styled his hair and grabbed an Adidas jacket) he wondered if maybe he should invite harry, he ignored that thought when he remembered that Harry hated him.

....

 

A couple minutes later he was arriving to the address Niall sent him.   
It was an huge house and you could hear music before even reaching the house.  
When he entered he was greeted by Niall right away.  
"I'm glad you came tommo" he wrapped his arm around Louis shoulders "I'm going to show you around" Louis wondered if Niall was this friendly with everyone else. 

The house was huge but the tour wasn't. All he needed to know was where the dance floor (living room) and the kitchen were.

When they arrived to the kitchen Niall went right away to the drinks and served louis a shot of vodka   
Louis drank it grimacing at the taste  
"I'll take that as compliment" Niall said laughing 

"You should, I'm going to dance wanna come"

"Nah mate, I still got some business to take care of" Niall holded a Bottle in each and Louis laughed. Louis grabbed a cup full of bear and went to the living room.

Than he started dancing with no care of who was around him. And before he knew it there were hands on his hips and lips on his neck.  
A couple minutes later louis turned around around and started making out with the guy.  
"Do you wanna go back to mine" the guy whispered when their lips parted

And maybe louis freaked out. He never had actual sex with a guy before. The only people to whom he came out to was his family, he wanted to tell his "friends" but they were extremely homophobic so he didn't take a chance. He had exchanged a couple hand jobs and blow jobs before, when he would go to parties out of Doncaster but never had the balls to have actual sex.   
He's not a cliche he just wants to loose his virginity to someone he cares.

So he detaches himself from the guy "I better go home I'm not feeling to well" he puts his hand on his belly for emphasis

The guys eyes soften, "oh, do you need anything??"

Louis gives him a small smile "no, but that's really nice of you." The guy seemed so worried that Louis almost felt bad for lying.

"You sure?? I can give you a ride back to campus??"

"You sure you would mind?" Louis was confused

"Nah mate, I'm Liam by the way" Liam extended his hand

"I'm louis" they shook hands and Louis had a feeling they would get along just fine

Then Liam grabbed his wrist so they wouldn't get separated  
As they were making their way out of the party louis noticed harry by the door with a girl under his arm. And he seemed to be staring at Liam, maybe they knew each other.  
The girl that was next to him, probably his girlfriend, was stunning. She didn't wear too much makeup and her outfit was really simple but it fit her. As him and Liam got closer to where harry and the girl were, Louis looked down at himself and started feeling self conscious.  
Louis and her were wearing the same type of outfit and she looked like a super model while Louis looked like god knows what with his belly sticking out.   
Before he knows they'd reached the door and he feels a hand on his arm when he looks up he sees harry looking at him in the eyes but he doesn't talk. 

"Hum, do you need anything?" Louis asks uncertainly.

Harry doesn't answer but the way he was looking at him changed. He went from looking at him with intensity in his eyes and something else louis couldn't place, to looking at him like he rather be with anyone else and taking his hand out of his arm

"Who's this Harry?" The girl next him asked and fuck her voice was annoying.

Harry still didn't answer "I'm louis, his roommate." Louis said instead

The girl laughed "this is Lewis?" she looked at harry and /whispered/ "the annoying roommate ?? Don't worry he won't annoy you tonight, my room is free"

Okay, that hurt. He knew him and harry hadn't got along when they first met but he didn't know he referred to louis as annoying to his friends.

"Who's that??" Harry pointed at Liam, completely ignoring the girl next to him

"My names Liam" Liam talked for the first time "I'm going to take louis to his dorm"

Harry looked right at Louis "do you know him??"

"We just met actually" Louis answered confused

Harry's eyes darkened "I didn't take you for a slag, Tomlinson" 

How did he knew louis last name? "I would say i didn't take you as a slag either, but why lie?" Louis then made his way outside taking Liam with him

"You're roommate is a dick." Louis said has he guided louis to his car

"Tell me something I don't know." Liam chuckled

...

"When they arrived to the campus louis asked if Liam wanted to stay and watch a movie and Liam agreed  
But not before giving louis some medicine and grabbing water bottle from the truck in his car.

"Actually I'm not feeling sick" Louis said looking at the ground

"But you said-"

"I lied, I just didn't want to take things further." And Louis was   
embracing himself to get hit or at least yelled at but when he looked up Liam was looking at him with an expression that made him look like a puppy

"I didn't mean to pressure you" liam said earnestly

"You didn't I swear I just have never had ugh you know... Sex before"

Liam's eyes widened "you never had sex? It's fine really I get it lets just watch the movie ok??  
Louis gave him a small smile and guided him to his dorm where they watched as many marvel movies as possible cuz apparently Liam his obsessed with them.

...

When he woke up the next morning, Louis noticed that Liam was still laying on his bed now only wearing his boxers and t shirt while Louis only wore his boxers. When they got sleepy they decided to take off their clothes and get Comfy. Louis told Liam that he could crash in his bed after having the trouble of bringing him home.

But who startled louis wasn't Liam, it was harry that was standing at the foot of his bed staring at Liam.

"Did he sleep here?" Harry asked once he realised that Louis had woken up.

"No, he just rested with his eyes closed" Louis rolled his a eyes than looked at Liam who was soundly asleep

And harry looked angry "I made you fucking question, you don't have to be so bitchy all the time." Louis ignored him and laid down again.  
"But congratulations, first party and you already fucked"

Louis eyes snapped at harry "we didn't have sex. We just watched movies and enjoyed each other's company but I wouldn't expect you to understand."

And harry almost looked relieved ? "Oh, ok then. I'm going to sleep and pray that neither you or your... Friend wake me up, I'm not in a good mood when I wake up."

"So this is you in a good mood" Louis stared at Harry's abs has he started to remove his shirt.

"Very funny, good night." Harry said has slipped in to the sheets.

"It's seven in the morning" Louis said has he closed his eyes

"Just shut up"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t updated in forever because I’m trash.

After that Louis was either in class or on his room studying. Unless harry would bring some random girl to their room, he learned from his mistakes.  
Once he stayed in his room along with harry and Kate?! he thinks. Well before he knew loud moans were filling the room and Louis got up and left. He guessed harry either liked them loud or he was really good at it cuz sometimes he was in the end of the hallway and he could still hear moaning coming from his room.  
When his room was being occupied by harry and his "lovers" Louis would hang out with Liam.   
And no him and Liam weren't dating or anything like it. They became great friends and would hang out all the time in one of their rooms watching movies or studying, even Niall would join them sometimes.

Niall though, he was a true party animal. He would go to a house party or a club or just a bar every single day and sometimes Liam would join him but everyTime they invited louis, he would refuse cause he actually needed to have good grades. His family didn't have that much money so he didn't want to be in uni more years than the necessary.

Unlike harry whom Louis has never seen studying or even in a class. The 20 year old was loaded. All his clothes were from way too expensive brands like dolce gabanna, boss and even fucking Gucci. And Louis wasn't jealous, he didn't feel sorry for himself either. He was perfectly aware that money doesn't define people but he couldn't help but wonder how harry could be so unaware of how important school actually is. Would he rely on his parents money for the rest of his life?? What kind of life would that be anyway.

At the moment, Louis was making his way to his room. he entered his room after noticing that the door was unlocked and preparing the lecture that he was going to give harry about the danger of leaving their door open.  
Before he could open his mouth harry pushed the girl that was on top of him to the side and ran up to louis and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Princess. I'm so glad you're here" he kissed his cheek and Louis did not blush

"What's happening here?" He shrugged Harry's arm of his shoulder which harry took as an invitation to put it around his waist. But before he could complain he looked at the girl that was on top of the bed.

"Oh my god" she looked scared

"What the hell is happening?" Louis was so confused 

"Louis this is Sarah, Sarah this is louis, my boyfriend. So as you can see I do have a boyfriend so this" harry pointed between himself and her "can't happen."

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were just playing hard to get. I didn't know you actually were dating" then she got up and ran out of the room. Or so Louis thinks , he didn't catch much after the word boyfriend.

When he heard the sound of the door closing he put himself back together and shrugged Harry's arm that had sneaked in to his hip

"What the hell just happened?" 

Harry didn't respond has he made his way to his desk

"Who the hell was that?" Louis screamed

"Zayn's sister" he said has he searched for something on his desk

"Zayn?"

"My best friend" he rolled his eyes has he turned to louis

"You were trying to fuck your best friends sister that's a low blow styles" Louis didn't know why he was so upset about it

Harry seemed offended "Of course not, she wanted to fuck and I told her I couldn't cuz I was dating. That's why that little scene happened a moment ago."

"Well... I don't know why you got me involved" Louis crossed his arms

"Because I was desperate" harry got closer to louis "I would never date an annoying spoiled little brat like you" and that actually hurt. He doesn't know why he effects him so much.

So louis turned around and started looking for his jacket. He needed to get out of here before he either punched harry or started crying.

He was making his way to the door when harry grabbed his arm "don't you have anything to say, princess?" And he did sound worried but the nickname only made it clear to louis that he was joking

"You've called me more offensive things today than annoying brat." Louis made his way to the door

"Like what?” harry sounded confused

Louis opened the door and looked him dead in the eyes "Your boyfriend.” then he got out of the room

Niall and Liam were going to a club tonight and Louis texted them that he would join them.

This time the party was at a club and Niall arranged that the three of them got into the VIP zone. And Louis definitely wasn't dressed for the occasion. He was wearing his steal blue chinos and a white bottom up.  
Not the best outfit for clubbing but he guessed he couldn't be more uncomfortable than all those girls wearing five inch heels.

The first thing he did was drinking two shots that Niall and Liam offered him. That was what he wanted to do, drink until he passed out and spend time with his friends. And forget everyone else especially Harry.

They had been in the club for an hour when a guy approached Louis after Niall left to grab drinks.

"Hey, I'm Collin Smith. Wanna dance?" The guy shouted on his ear

"I'm good, thanks." Louis shouted back. And he really meant it. He was perfectly fine spending the night dancing dumbly with Liam and Niall. Well just Niall, Liam was making out with some guy in the corner of the club.

"C'mon bae" and Louis was going to throw up "don't play hard to get"

"Listen mate, I'm not interested so back off and let me enjoy the rest of my night." 

Louis started to turn around when the guy grabbed his arm "i saw you and Payne on the party where I saw how easy you actually are so stop teasing you faggot." 

And before Louis realised he was punching the guy and they were falling on the floor throwing fists around. Than the security separated them and a couple guys that he assumed were the other dude friends Guided him to the other corner of the club.

"I'm going to tell the security that all of this was your fault and you're going to get kicked our of here" the guy said weakly.

Louis didn't really care if he was going to get kicked out because he didn't want to stay here anymore.

He was making his way out of the club when Liam and Niall appeared in front of him and behind them was the guy that Liam was making out with, he looked like a super model with his slim figure, and like a badass with the tattoos covering his arms.

"Louis, what the hell happened" Liam asked frantic but Louis was to focused on the way the guy looked at him strangely when Liam said his name.

"Hum.. The guy was being a dick so I punched him and things got out of control" Louis said calmly 

"Did he hurt you?" Niall asked this time

"No, don't worry I'm fine. I'm going back to the dorms to rest. I have to study tomorrow." 

"I'll drive you then." Liam offered 

"No I'd rather walk on my own really"   
it wasn't a lie, Louis wanted to be on his own so he could let out the tears he had been holding

"I can walk with you" Niall said and he looked worried 

"I'd rather be alone. And you have to stay here or the girl you were flirting with by the bar will be disappointed"  
Louis laughed when Niall blushed  
"Ok guys,I'm going now. Enjoy the rest of the night." He smiled at them

""Bye Louis, be safe"" they said in union.

Louis got out of the club and enjoyed the fresh air for a bit before he looked down and noticed that is shirt was stained with blood witch he realised was falling of his nose and lip. He then grabbed a tissue from his pocket and tried to clean his face as he walked to his dorm. In the way he did let out a few tears but he composed himself before unlocking his room door.

When he entered the room he noticed that Harry was laying on his bed with his computer on his lap. He didn't even glanced at Louis when he entered, which Louis assumed it was because he was ignoring him since he wasn't wearing earplugs and the volume of the movie or whatever he was watching was low. And Louis was kind of thankful for that, he really wasn't in the mood for more fights today.

He made his way to the bathroom to get some pain killers for his headache and some toilet paper since his tissue was soaked in blood.

He got the toilet paper but he couldn't find the pain killers and he was pretty sure he put on the cabinets under the sink. The only reason for them to be gone would be if Harry had placed them somewhere else and he really wasn't in the mood to talk to him but he guessed he didn't have other option.

He stepped in to the room and stood by the foot of Harry's bed "do you know where my pain killers are?" He asked softly, he really didn't need any more fights tonight.

Harry was still staring at the computer "Why the fuck do you wan-" Harry looked up and his eyes widened " what the hell happened to you?" He looked worried?!

"Nothing special, I got in to a little fight at the club and right now I have an awful headache so the pills would come in handy" Louis explained while holding the toilet paper to his nose

Then Harry got up looking intently to Louis before he went to his desk to grab a cloth and poured a little bit of water in to it.

"What are you doing?" Louis took a step back as Harry approached him.

"Your lip is all fucked up so I'm going to disinfect it" Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Louis wasn't understanding what was going on.

Harry rolled his eyes "because if I don't you won't either and you'll lay down stain you're pillow with blood and you'll wake up in the morning very uncomfortable with dry blood on your nose and mouth" Harry grabbed his shoulder and guided him to sit on his bed and sat down next to him.

"I mean why are you doing this? What's in it for you?" Louis said turning his body to Harry.

Harry grabbed the cloth "stop overthinking everything Tomlinson" Harry grabbed his jaw with the hand that wasn't holding the cloth "Just say thank you and we'll be even." Harry put the cloth to Louis lip "and stop being a baby" he said when Louis flinched

Louis said nothing he was to busy staring at Harry who looked so focused in what he was doing. Louis has never seen him like this.

"So will you tell me now what happened for you to be hurt?" Harry said now cleaning Louis chin.

Louis took a deep breath "I went to a club with Niall and Liam. The night was going by smoothly, I was just dancing and then this guy asked me to dance. I politely declined and I guess he didn't take it well because he said that he had seen me and Liam making out and pretty much called me a slut and.." Harry stopped what he was doing and stared at Louis in the eyes noticing that he had tears ready to escape.

"And then what?" Harry asked softly

Louis looked at his lap "uhm... He called me a faggot" a tear escaped "and I know it's just a stupid word but the way he said it. It was like I was disgusting for being gay, you know?"

When Louis looked back up Harry looked angry and Louis started panicking because maybe Harry was homophobic so Louis put some space between them

"Do you agree with him?" Louis asked taking Harry from his entrance

His eyebrows furrowed "what?"

"Do you think I'm disgusting because I'm gay?" Louis asked with more conviction 

His eyes widened, like it was the most absurd thing he's ever heard "you think..." he got up from the bed than put himself in front of Louis "you think I'm homophobic?"

Louis looked at his lap "I don't know ok? You have been rude to me since the start and I can't think of anything I might have done for you too act like that?

"So you assumed I hated you because you're gay?" 

Now louis was looking at everything but Harry "It seemed like the only valide reason"

"Because you're so perfect" Harry nearly shouted than put his face in his hands "listen louis, I could never hate you because you're gay"

Louis looked right at Harry has he took his hands of his face "really ?"

"I hate you because you're an annoying spoiled little brat." He said looking him dead in the eyes.

And Louis laughed. He could barely breathe from how much he was laughing, he laid down on the bed as tears started rolling down his eyes from how much he was laughing.

And Harry looked at him like he was insane. "Are you having some sort of attack?"

Louis started calming down and sat up on the bed wiping his tear with the back of his hand "no, it's just strangely nice to have someone that hates for something other than your sexuality." He said trying to catch his breath.

Harry sat back down on the bed next to Louis "ok.... I'll just act like this past minutes haven't passed" he than grabbed the cloth and finished what he was doing.

"I'm done." Harry said getting up and throwing away the cloth "if it starts bleeding again during the night you may have to go to the hospital cuz it may be more serious than what it looks."

Louis got up "It seems like this is nothing new to you" he started looking for his pjs.

Harry sat back down on his bed "well this may seem unbelievable to you but I've been involved in a fair share of fights before." Louis snorted has he took his shirt off "of course it was never because I didn't like the expected attention from other people" 

Louis turned around immediately "you think that I did it on purpose?" He sounded indignant " that I was teasing him?”

Harry’s eyes widened “no of course not. I’m just saying that it shouldn’t come has a surprise to you that some guy tried to get in your pants, it can’t be the first time.” He shrugged 

Louis took a step forward “it still seems like you’re saying that I asked for it” louis crosses his arms

“I’m not saying that you asked for it I’m just saying that when you dress like that you’re bound to be the center of attention.“ he rolled his eyes “Not because you want to but because you stand out from everyone else” 

Louis didn’t get it, he didn’t go out wearing a neon yellow shirt with sparkling trousers. His clothes were normal “I dress like this every day...“ 

Harry looked down and appeared to be blushing?! He then looked up “will you stop being annoying and let me go to bed?”

Louis was a bit taken aback by that “Fine,” he put his hands up “do as you like” he turned around and took his trousers and he’s pretty sure he heard Harry saying “Jesus Christ” under his breath but he decided to ignore him then finished his night routine and went to bed.


End file.
